pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Boz Parker
Boz Parker is Brady and Boomer's long lost triplet brother. In Season 3, he is one of the main characters. He's portrayed by Adam Hicks. History Boz was born on Kinkow along with Brady and Boomer, but when the royal triplets were ordered off the island to live with their aunt and uncle in Chicago, a storm hit the boat, causing Boz to be washed overboard. The people of Kinkow searched for him but couldn't find him, eventually coming to believe he had died. His parents were devastated and passed a law that no one mention Boz ever again. He made his way to land and was raised by a family of apes until he was ten, after which, he was found and adopted by the king and queen of the island of Mindu. Boz eventually became king of Mindu, until the island sank during a storm (In "I Know What You Did Last Sunday", it was revealed that in attempt to look for shelter, he unclogged Mindu's storm drain; which caused the island to sink rapidly). Boz and his people boarded a ship and traveled to Kinkow to seek refuge, where it was revealed that Boz had a Kinkow swirl birthmark and was the lost triplet brother. He is one of the kings of legend Season Three Boz met his brother, Boomer after Mindu sank during a storm (which is discovered that Boz accidently sank Mindu) and becomes king of Kinkow like Boomer. He's learning about the life on Kinkow like the Tarantula People, golden gophers, the Dark Side and more. Physical Appearance Boz has copper or a very light reddish colored hair with green eyes. Maybe he's interherited with his father's skin too just like Brady. Personality Boz was found and raised by an ape family, hence his abilities to swing through trees by using vines, climbing up the ceilings, doing things such as eating and playing the violin with his feet. He also prefers to himself as a monkey at some point, seemingly not registered that he's a human even though he's been raised by the king and queen of Mindu for seven years prior to Season 3. He's also a hugger, as all Minduians are. Having been a lost child and grew up in the wild, he shows sympathy for abandoned children, even brought back a Tarantula kid when he found him in the Dark Side and intended to raise him at least until he becomes a teenager. Although he has his wild side, often seen screaming, screeching when he's upset, Boz is also extremely trusting (forgives his ex-girlfriend almost immediately when she apologizes) and clingy to Boomer, easily feels attached to him. He gets upset when Boomer seemingly disrecpects "their brotherhood" in episode 2, and shows disdain toward Boomer's girlfriend Rebecca when his brother spends more time with her on their birthday. Boz is shown to have a very vulnerable side, he gets upset and cries easily. He's easily confused and often seen following Boomer's ideas even though he seems to have rather normal common sense, calling out on Boomer's dependent lifestyle on more than one occasions. Despite this, Boz prefers to think and act like a monkey, making him unpredictable. Lanny calls him a "thrill seeker", and he's shown to being rather calm or oblivious during different dangerous situations. He likes spending time in the jungle, and has a knack for surviving in the wild; claiming "the only thing you need is a trusting pocket knife", and appropriately quick-thinking when in danger. Boz seems to be a little bit flirty, he hits on girls often throughout the episodes, even with little success. Despite that, he still "pathetically" likes his ex-girlfriend Sasha, even though he's actually very upset toward her for ripping his heart out. He goes so far as claiming that he dislikes Mikayla because she "looks, smell and sounds like" Sasha. He's shown in several episodes that he actually likes Mikayla just fine, going along with Boomer's ideas of helping her while repeatedly says he doesn't like her. Appearances * The New King * Two Kings and a Devil Baby * Fatal Distraction * Wet Hot Kinkowan Summer * O Lanada * Heart and Troll * Meet the Parent * Yeti, Set, Snow Relationships *Boomer and Boz *Boz and Mikayla Quotes "I am sorry, but this Mikayla looks like my ex-girfriend. From now on I officialy do not like you!" "I have a brother?!" "And even deep down something was always telling me Boz, you not alone! And I'm like ... who saying that!" "Whoa, take it easy fan girl!" "Before the king and the queen of Mindu found me I was raised by apes." "If she's important to you, she's important to me, Bro." "So is that like his real voice?" "I want that image out of my head." "Can I go to the pizza shop?" "Okay, this is not gonna work out if you'll keep looking like my ex-girlfriend." "Everywhere I turn the ladies are relentless." "Oh sweet country coconut yes" - The New King "Mikayla, we're breaking up." "Hello, it's called love?" "She's dying inside." "Okay ladies! It has to look like I swam into a chocolate river." "She's dumping me, look I'm monkey boy!" - Heart and Troll "Out at sea, the ladies can't flee." - Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer Trivia *Boz hasn't seen Brady since he had left the island right before the storm. *Boz doesn't like Mikayla, he claims that she looks, smells and sounds like his ex-girlfriend Sasha, even though they look nothing alike. Later on they develop a friendship. *He thought Lanny was a troll until episode 7 season 3 *Boz is classily trained in the Toe Bow. *Boz was raised by monkeys until he was 10, apparently he still considers himself a monkey on occasions. *Boz ex-girlfriend is Sasha *Boz claims in episode 2 of season 3 that "height calms him" and he's seen taking comfort every time he's hurt by hiding in the rafters, eating bananas *His secret is that he keeps fruits between his toes to keep himself from going hungry *Mikayla calls him "the guy who eats with his feet" *He's a very good dancer, but refuse to dance in public due to an accident he caused in the past, as revealed in "Dancing With The Scars" *He sank Mindu while trying to find a shelter and accidentally pulled the plug on the island *Boz seems to be survival savvy, as he claims that "all you need to survive (in the jungle) is a trusty pocket knife", and he's shown to be very handy with his knife. *It should be noted that Boz is far better at many things than his brothers are. It can talk to animals, survive in the jungle, jump great hights, naviagte the entire light side without much difficulty. In fact it appears that he needs less protection than his brothers. this is do to being raised by apes. *Lanny appears to hate Boz less than Boomer and Brady. *He bought the magazine "Crown & Country" to put himself (and later Boomer) on the cover *He has a fang like tooth that he uses to open everything. *He is one of the true Kings of Legend. Gallery Gallery-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-29-09h45m20s125.png Pair-of-kings-fatal-distraction-8.jpg Boz and Mikayla.png Boz-meets-boomer-pok-11.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-15.jpg Boz-meets-boomer-pok-03.jpg Pair-of-kings-400.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King